In recent years, touch panels which enable information to be inputted by touching a display screen of a display device have increased in importance. A sensor which detects the contact is applied to the display screen of the touch panel, and the sensor detects the position of the contact with a finger or the like on the display screen, thereby information is inputted. So-called capacitive touch panels, in which a sensor adopting a method of detecting the position by capturing the change of the capacitance between a finger or the like and a conducting layer is used as the sensor, have been becoming popular.
Patent Document 1 discloses a touch pen in which a grip part is formed to be a bar whose cross-sectional shape is substantially circular, concave grooves (holding portions) having dents are symmetrically formed on each side, and an orientation to the periphery direction is provided.
Patent Document 2 discloses a touch pen for inputting information into a device by coming into contact with a touch panel of a computer, that includes a jig tool wearable on a finger and a pen point attached to the jig tool.